Adora Has no choice
by killerwerewolf1012
Summary: Catra outsmart Adora and Gives her two options. 1. To come back to the ford and save her freinds. 2. Do notihing and her freinds and more inocent people die.
1. Chapter 1

When adora and catara were dancing at the princess ball.

Catra: well i dont know about you but i am having a blast!

Adora: what ever you are planning it wont work.

Catra: you sure about that?

Catra dips adora Then says "because i have a good feeling it will". She brings adora back up.

Catra: hey where is your freind bow.

Adora almost snaps but she doesnt want anyone to get hurt.

Adora: Please dont hurt him catra.

Catra looks at her with anger then says "Well that will depend on you."

Adora: what do you mean?

The music stops and everyone is walking of the dance floor so catra grabs adora's hand brings outside to talk.

Catra: Look here is the deal I wont take your freind's and tear this castiel apart if you come back with me.

Adora: What no way!

Catra Smiles then says "Aww come on adora you know if you do you will save some many lives. I think you should thank me for giving such a good deal".

Adora just looked away from catra. Catra then walked closer to adora and put her hand on her shoulder.

Catra: i will give you 10 minutes to decide thats all when you decide come see me.

Catra walks away. Adroa was so mad she punched a wall just to get some anger out. But on the other hand she thought about all the inocent people she would be saving if she says yes. She knows if she says yes that will mean she cant be she-ra anymore and most likly will have to give the sword to catra. After thinking for awhile she looked at the time and saw she only had 3 minutes left. She started running to go find catra. After Runing around for a good 2 minutes she found catra talking to scorpia.

Adora: Catra!

Catra looked over and saw adora runing toward her.

Catra sighs then says "Don't set off the heat bombs until i say so."

Scorpia: yes commander.

Scorpia walks away and catra starts walking toward the runing adora. They get to each other and adora is all out of breath.

Catra: So what do you want to do Adora?

Adora: I will come back with you.

Catra: really? Her tail started waging.

Adora: Yes.

Catra regained control of her emotions Then says "Ok lets go".

Adora: Wait can i say by to my freinds first? Who knows when i will see them next.

Catra gave out a frusated sigh then says "Fine go ahead but you still only have ten minutes to say goodbye. I will be waiting at the hover jet,"

Adora nodded and ran off to find Glimmer and Bow. She found by the buffet.

Adora: Guys.

They look at adora concerned

Bow: whats wrong.

Adora thoght if she told them whats going on catra would still destory everyone.

Adora: I need to talk to you. I am going by to the ford with Catra.

Gilmmer started crying and bow holding her up says"Why how can you go back to them?"

Adora: its hard to explain.

Glimmer: No its not the truth is you havent changed you are just another monster just like catra.

Adora: Glimmer.

Bow: Just go.

Adora didnt say anything else and walked away. She started walking toward the ship and saw catra right next to with scorpia.

Catra: You stay here and set off the bombs while i get adora home ok?

Scorpia: Oh your crush is coming homewith you.

Catra: shush i dont want her to know yet just please get it done.

Scorpia: yes commander.

Scorpia walked off and adora got to the ship.

Catra: Hey you ready?

Adora: yea i guise. Wait where is my sword.

Catra: oh scopia has it dont worry she will take good care of it now lets go.

Catra grabs adora hand took abord the hover jet. When Catra knew adora would be able to see the explosion she sent scopria the message to set off the heat bombs and destory the sword. Which is prescilly what scorpia did.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally arive to the ford and catra has adora in cuffs so she will be easier to handle.

Catra: home sweet home right adora?

Adora: yea i guise.

Catra could see adora was still upset but she was happy she was back and catra was going to make sure adora stays right by her side.

Catra: come on i will show you where you will be staying.

Catra leads adora to the captain quarters which are just her's at the moment.

Catra: come on in and have a load off.

Adora stays in the doorway second guesing herself.

Catra: its ok i wont hurt you.

Adora scoffed and says " I know you and i am not scared of you.

Catra gets up and pulls adora and closes the door then slams adora against the door.

Catra: maybe you should be.

Adora gave catra this sweet smile then catra let adora go.

Catra: whatever you will be staying here me with me.

Adora: Why?

Catra: ughh because i cant trsut you yet on not running off or getting in trouble.

Adora: that should be revereied thats time i was here you were the one who always got in trouble.

Catra laughed then says "that's true".

Hordak appeared on the screen.

Hordak: Commander catra.

Catra stood up and bowed to hordak.

Catra: yes sir.

Hordak looked over and saw adora then says "I see you were able to bring adora back good work but remeber anything she does that is out of line you will be punished understood?"

Catra: yes sir

Hordak: Good i hope she becomes as strong as you catra and if shadow waever gives you trouble let me know.

Catra: Absolutly sir.

Hordak turned the screen off.

Adora: where is shadoweaver anyway?

Catra: She is somewhere around here but most of the time she leaves me alone now.

Adora: Really why?

Catra: because hordak made me his second in command.

Adora: really wow!

Catra started getting emabbarsed so she jumped off the bed.

Catra: well time to train come on.

Adora: wait me to.

Catra: yea remeber i cant let you leave my side yet until i trust you.

adora followed catra out of the bedroom. They got to the training felid and started fighting ech other. Adora was good but catra was better. Catra beet adora withing 10 minutes. Adora was on her back on the ground.

Adora: wow...You...got way...better.

catra: well i had a lot of time to practice.

catra steches out her hand to help adora up.

Adora: well what now?

Catra: welll how get a bite.

Adora: sure lets go.

They started walking toward the mess hall and had a bite. It was getting late so after eating they went back to the bedroom. Adora was already bed and catra turned off the lights and laid at adora feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night adora woke up and saw catra still snoring away she thought "this is the perfect time to get away." She gets dressed and leaves the room. Adora is doing pretty good on not getting caught by anyone. She was close to the front.

A voice comes up on adora and it says "Oh adora its been a while." Adora truns around and see's shadow weaver.

Adora: shadow weaver.

Shawdow weaver uses a taser stick on adora that makes her fall to the ground. Shawdow weaver carries her to the holding room and staps her to a table. Adora wakes up and looks at shawdow waever then says "Shadow weaver what do you plan on doing to me?'

Shadow weaver: I am going to erase you mind of course. You wont rember anything about she-ra or your little freinds.

Shadow weaver was about to erase adora mind but catra grabbed shawdow weaver shirt and threw her against the wall then ran over to adora and unstraped her.

Catra: you ok?

Adora: yea i am fine.

Shadow weaver was getting up.

Catra: you go back to the bedroom i will deal with her then you.

Adora: but

Catra screamed "NOW!" which scared adora enough to make her run back to the bedroom.

Catra looked back at shadow weaver and says "So what do you think your doing."

Shadow weaver: I was going to turn adora back into the adora that is supposed to be 2nd in command and not your mate.

After shadow weaver said that it made catra snap she pinned her to the wall.

Catra: Shut up I was given permision to make adora my mate by hordak and if you go against him i will have to lock you up or worse.

Shadow weaver: No i wont give you adora.

Hordak came onto the screen and says " Thats enough catra let her go."

catra let her go and she bowed toward the screen.

Hordak: Shadow weaver i gave catara permisson and my blessing to make adora my mate if she can keep her under control which i see didnt work out tonight.

Catra: I am sorry sir it will not happen again i swear.

Hordak: last chance catra if adora acts out again i will make a example of her understood.

Catra: yes sir

Shadow weaver: No i am against it.

Hordak: you dare go agsints me. Officer scorpia lock her up.

Scorpia: yes sir.

Catra: scorpia whoa when did you get here?

Scopria: just now.

Hordak: demissed.

Catra and scorpia bowed once again. scropia then grabbed shadow weaver and locked her up.

Catra: so scorpia did you do what i asked?

Scopria: Huh Oh yea the sword and the casteil are both destroyed.

Catra: good job i will leave you to it and i got to give adora a ear full.

Catra started walkig toward her's and adora bedroom but she stoped when she heard adroa crying. When she looked she saw adora on the bed crying into a pilow. She sighed and walked closer to her and sat right next to her on the bed.

Catra: hey you ok?

adora just contued to cry.

Catra: look i am sorry for yelling at you but i didnt want you to get hurt. But what where you doing walking around by yourself?

Adora: I was going to leave.

Catra sighed then stood up then says " Well if you want to go there is the door". Adora continued to sit there.

Catra: do you want to leave or stay i am sick of your mixed emotions.

Adora: i want to stay.

Catra: Good now go to sleep and dont walk off on your own anymore hordak will kill me if you do.

Adora nodded her and once she looked like she was sleeping catra tuened off the lights and crawled on bed with her.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning came catra woke up adora.

Catra: come on its time to train.

Adora: ok

Ater they have breakfast they head to the training arena. They were almost done suiting up.

Adora: Hey catra why did you save me from shadow weaver?

Catra blushed then laughed and says " How about this you beat me in this fight i will tell you deal?"

Adrora smiled then nodded Then they started fighting. Adora was good but catra was better it didnt take long to end the fight. adora is on the gorund in pain and catra is standing over her laughing.

Catra: you ok? I hope i didnt hurt you to bad.

Adora got up and says " No i am fine but i lost the bet".

Catra: well yea but i think i will tell you anyway.

Adora: ok.

Catra took a deep breath and says "Adora I love you i have always loved you".

adora: really?

Catra: of course why do you think i have been so mad since you left or why i was mad last night when you tried to leave.

Adora: Oh Catra i mmm

adora was interupted by catra kissing her. After the kiss catra ran off.

Adora: Catra wait.

she ran after catra but she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Adora Looks all over for catra until she finds her on top of one of the pipes.

Adora: found you!

Catra looks down to see adora but then she tries to run again but adora grabs her arm.

Adora: please catra lets talk.

Catra sighs she knows that adora wont let this go so she rather get it done and over with now than later. They walk back to there bedroom and adora sits on the bed then she signals catra to join her. She eventually does but is to embarssed to start the coenversation. Adora puts her hand on catra's.

Adora: where you being honest on saying you love me?

Catra: of course why would i lie?

Adora: I dont know to try to trick me on not trying to leave.

Catra got mad and says "Wait i gave you the chance to leave last night but you didnt why?"

adora blushed and says "Well i didnt want to leave you alone again."

Catra: why do you care?

Adora gathered up all her courage and says " I love you to Catra!"

Catra: really?

Adora: of course i would never lie about something like this.

Catra blushed but started moving toward and started kissing adora. Once they serprate to catch there breath.

Catra: do you want to go furthur?

Adora: yes but

Catra: But what?

Adora: I am a virgin so please be gentle with me.

Catra blushed and smiled then says "Of course my love."

Catra started kisses Adora their tounges intertwining

Catra: are you sure you ready

Adora: yes

Catra started moving her hands down Adora breast. girl two gasped which made Catra nervous

Catra: oh sorry did i hurt you?

Adora: no i just got exited thats all.

Catra: oh can i continue?

Adora: yes.

Catra started touching Adora breast which made her moan. Catra started bringing her hands down to Adora area then removed her pants and underwear. so now adorawas completly naked.

Adora: its not fair that i am the only one naked. you get undreesed to.

catra nodded her head and started undressing which made adora starting to blush. Adora started gropping Catra which made her start moaning. Catra moved her hands to Adora area again and slowly started to rub. they seperated from kissing.

Catra: hey we can still stop if you want but if we go any futhur i wont be able to stop myself.

Adora: of course i want to continue i want you to make me yours.

Adora smiled then sarted kissing down catra body which caused her to moan even louder. Catra got to adora speical spot then she looked up at adora. Adora nodded and thats when catra started to lick adora area which made adora go balistic she treid to close her legs but catra held her legs down and continued to lick. girl started moaning catra name

Adora: hey stop i am starting to get a weird feeling.

Catra knew instanley what adora menat but she didnt stop she started licking harder and faster. which made adora cum. Adora then started breathing hard. Catra crawled up to her.

Catra: you ok?

Adora: yes that was wonderful.

Catra: its not over yet.

Adora: huh

Catra put their hips together then started gapsed and started screaming catra name

Adora: i am going to cum

Catra: me to lets cum together

Catra started moving faster then they both screamed out each other names. then catra fell on top of adora

Catra: was it good for you?

Adora: it was amazing.

Adora got closer to catra and catra wrapped her arms around her.

Adora: i am getting sleepy

Catra: then we should get some sleep.

Adora noded then they both fell asleep in each other arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning catra gets call from scorpia.

Catra: mmm hello

Scorpia: Hey catra can you come to the training hall we have a problem.

Catra: yea i will be there in a little bit.

Scorpia: ok see you then.

catra hangs up and looks over to see adora still asleep. She instanly rembers what hapend last night and she blushes. She finally has adora all to herself. She gets up and dressed then quitly leaves. It was loud enough to wake up adora who see's her leave. Adora thought to herself "where is she going this early? I hope she is not in trouble." She gets dressed and followed catra as quitely as possible. Catra fianlly arives to the training arena to see scorpia with a worried look.

Catra: Hey scorpia what wrong?

Scorpia: do you remeber adora's old freinds?

Catra: Yea I think there names were glimmer and bow right?

Scorpia: yes they are looking for adora so they are heading here now.

Catra laughed then says "Is that all? Damn you had me worried."

Scorpia: your not worried?

Catra: No turns out Adora loves me just like a love her. She is not leaving anytime soon. Where did you stash the sword after you broke it?

Scorpia: I gave it hordak but i dont know where he put it.

catra: Ok its probally best with him. What about the castle?

Scorpia: still is rubbles.

Catra: good let me know if anything changes/

Scorpia: of course catra.

When they were about to end there conversation catra herd a noise and got into fighting postion then says "whoever you come out and i may not hurt you that bad." Adora came out from behind the wall.

Catra: Adora.

Catra thought to herslef "Oh No".

Adora: is it true?

Catra walked closer to adora.

Catra: is what true babe? What did you hear?

Adora: did you break my sword and destory the castle even though i came with you with out a fight.

Catra didnt look adora in eyes and says "yes".

Adora was so mad she slapped catra without thinking.

Catra: OW!

Adora then walks off. Scorpia looks at catra who is just stunned.

Scopia: are you ok?

Catra: yeah i soomths thing over with her tonight but let me know when her freinds arive.

Scorpia: I will.

Catra nodded and started heading to there room to see if adora was there. She wasnt but there was a note that said "Don't worry i am not leaving but i need to be away from you for a while but we talk about it tonight Love you adora."

Catara thought "Oh thank god she still loves me. I know what i will do I will cook her a nice dinner maybe that will help". Later that night adora arived back to there room fand she fianlly calmed down. When She opend the door She saw that there were rose petals on the bed and next to a very nice dressed dinner table with nice hot food on it.

a voice: Oh your back

adora looked to her left and saw catra in her tux again.

adora: yea whats all this?

Catra scratched the back of her head and says "Well its an apology for going back on my word."

adora: why did you?

Catra: I really dont know i guise i was still in my rage. But i promise i will hurt people without a reason.

Adora: Alright i forgive you but what are you going to do about glimmer and bow?

Catra: well lets sit down to eat and we will talk about it.

Adora nodded her head which made catra smile she pulled the chair out for her and adora sat down.

Adora: so what are we having?

Catra: steak with mashed potatos.

Adora: sounds amazing.

They Start eating and about half way catra says " I was planning on just telling them that you and I are together so i dont you want to leave but i could be wrong"

adora: no of course i dont want to leave i am staying right by your side.

Catra smiled and says " Thank you love. How do you like the food?"

Adora: I love it.

Catra: Great.

They finish up eating and head toward the bed.

Adora: you have made this really romantic I didnt think you had it in you.

Catra: I didnt think so either but it was for you.

Adora and catra start making out then catra pushed adora down onto her back. They started to undress. Catra started kissing and sucking the breasts, listening Adora moans, Catra started getting turned on more she started holding Adora body firmly. Then catra then started kissing down adora neck to her stomach then she pulled adora pants down, she saw a beutiful white underwear.

Catra: Wow, wet already.

Adora: Don't say that.

Adora hide her hands behind her face. Catra opend her hands exposing adora blushing really hard. She then then pulled down the underwear and slipped her tongue into adora core making her practically yell.

Adora: Oh god, this feel's amazing.

Adora clutched the bed sheets tight, and she kept trying to close her legs but catra kept them open. Then catra picked up the pace until she heard adora scream her name and comes into her mouth who drank it all up. Adora started breathing hard.

Adora: that was fantastic

Catra: sorry beutiful we are not done yet

Adora: what?

Catra: That was just the start of this.

Catra took off her underwear and put there cores together

Catra: this will feel very good.

Catra started rubbing there cores together causing Adora to yelp. Adora started moaning catra name which made catra pick up the pace causing adora to scream even louder.

Catra: you are really beutiful. Let cum together.

Catra went faster they called each other's name while they fell on the side of Adora.

Catra: i love you

Adora: i love you to and we will handle bow and glimmer together.

Catra: ok together.

Catra wraps her arms around adora then they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of the night they woke from a alarm going off.

Adora: Is that the intruder alarm?

Catra: yea i am preety sure it is bow and glimmer.

Adora: ok lets get ready.

They got dressed and catra found where extaly where they were. When they got there they saw a pile of passed out soulders with glimmer and bow panting.

Glimmer: Adora!

Glimmer ran into adora arm's

Adora: hey guys what are you doing here?

Glimmer noticed the catra wasnt trying anything.

Glimmer: Bow do it now.

Bow nodded his head and she shot a arrow that transfromed into a net which caused catra to fall.

Glimmer: good now come on adora lets go.

Adora saw catra on the floor. They meet eye to eye Then she got down to her knees and started helping catra get out of the net. After she did catra got up.

Bow: why did you do that adora?

Adora grabbed catra taser stick and pointed it at them.

Adora: Leave now.

Glimmer and bow looked at her shocked.

Adora: i am staying with catra.

catra took her hand into adora then adora kissed catra.

Glimmer: you cant be serious after all the crap she did.

Adora: i dont care now leave last warning.

Bow: come on glimmer she made her decsion.

Glimmer devloped tears in her eyes and started walking away with bow.

Catara: are you sure you are ok with this?

Adora kissed catara deep and hard there tounges intertwining. They seperate

Adora: i am postive i love you catra and nothing will keep us apart.

Catra pulled adora into a tight hug and says "me to adora i love you so much i promise i will take care of you".

They share another deep kiss

The end

Well thats it guys Oh before i forget i dont own the anime or its characters. Hope you liked it.


End file.
